jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Shadowsith
center|400px Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! Bildgröße=200px|thumb|left|Willkommen Zivilist. Ich bin Sithtrooper ST-50/19. Ich habe den Befehl die Benutzerseite meines Meister, in dessen Abwesenheit, zu bewachen. Da jedem "Abschaum" gestattet ist diese Benutzerseite zu besuchen ist das kein leichter Job. Falls mein Kollege ST-01/77, der die Diskussionsseite beschützt noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen ist dann sage ich euch was bei Vandalismus passiert. Ihr werdet durch mein Sith-Sturmgewehr eleminiert. }} Hi ich bin Shadowsith und bin schon seit mehr als einem Jahr hier bei der Jedipedia. Ich hieß früher Grün 7, nur das ihr wisst wer ich bin^^ viel Spass noch auf meiner Benutzerseite. Da ich jetzt mehr als einen Monat eine Pause gemacht habe leg ich mich wieder öfter ans Werk. Star Wars und Ich Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, sah ich zum ersten mal die Teile IV-VI das faszinierte mich ganz schön damals, weil das war der erste Sci-Fi den ich gesehen hatte. Aber richtig interresierte mich Star Wars erst ein paar Jahre später. Mit 8 Jahren bekam ich als Geschenk einen Lego-StarWars X-Wing, dass freute mich sehr und ich sah mir dann nochmals die Star Wars Filme an (Damals war Episode I auchschon draußen). Ich war begeistert von Star Wars, eine Woche darauf ergatterte ich schon in einem Laden das spiel Rouge Squadron für Nintendo 64, Bald darauf schon Rouge Squadron II (Rouge Leader). In diesem Teil lernte ich auch die richtigen Namen der Kampfläufer usw... Mit 9 Jahren kaufte meine Familie einen PC und ich mir gleich noch dazu Star Wars Battlefront. Um mein Star Wars Wissen zu erweitern kaufte ich mir das Offiziele StarWars Fact File. Ich verbrachte Stunden mit dem lesen und "Studierte" so StarWars. Das Internet machte mich dann zu einem noch größeren Fan. Durch StarWars fand ich coole Online-Freunde. Jedipedia und Ich Zu Jedipedia kam ich übers googeln. Später beschloss ich dann selbst Artikel zu schreiben und meldete mich an. Zu erst habe ich viel Mist gebaut z.b Fanfic reingebracht und war unfreundlich zu den anderen Jedipedia Autoren (einige Streitpunkte kann man hier nachlesen). Ab dem dritten oder vierten Artikel wurde habe ich mich mit den Leuten immer besser verstanden. Nach dem Force Unleashed Projekt habe ich mich entschlossen "Grün 7" als Username in meinen jetzigen Namen Shadowsith umzutauschen. Dies hatte als Grund mich von dem mit Vandalismusgeprägten Grün 7 abzulehnen und meinen geliebten Gamernamen einzuführen. Ich heiße in jedem Spiel Shadowsith, auch wenn es nix mit SW zu tun hat. Jetzt bin ich ein aktiver, freundlicher JP-Autor der immer mal wieder Artikel schreibt. Mein Ziel sind 50+ Artikel mehr will ich net. Ein Platz in den Top 50 Usern wär auch noch was schönes. Das einzige was mir zur Zeit Fehlt ist ein Order 66 Keks. Da wär ich froh drüber. Interressengebiete * Klonkriege (Vor allem GAR, Schlachten und empfinden der Klone) * Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg (Mit allem möglichen drum und dran. z.B. Schlachten, Personen, Raumschiffe) * Erster- und Zweiter Sith-Krieg (Mit allem möglichen drum und dran.) * Technologien * Blasterwaffen * Planeten * Raumschiffe Für mich Uninterresantes * Neue Sithkriege * Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg * Sith-Imperialer Krieg Statistik Hier eine kleine Statistik was ich so gemacht habe. Hinweis: Diese Statistik könnte nicht immer akktuell sein. 'Eine Scrollbox mit den 100 aktivsten Benutzern' Ich bin gerade Platz 65^^ Und wie man beobachten kann werden die inaktiven Mitglieder langsam aus den Top 100 aussortiert. Star Wars Besitztümer Games * Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars Battlefront (PC) * Star Wars Battelfront 2 (PC) (Online aktiv) * Empire at War (Online aktiv) * Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (Online aktiv) * Rogue Squadron (Spiel) (Nintendo 64) * Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader * Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike * The Clone Wars (Spiel) Lego Star Wars * X-Wing * Y-Wing * B-Wing * A-Wing * Millenium Falke * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Advanced * TIE Bomber * Corellianische Korvette * AT-AT * AT-ST * N-1 Sternjäger * Vulture Droide * Lambda Fähre Star Wars Bücher (*In einem Buch Sonderausgabe nur 3000 Exemplare.) Freunde auf Jedipedia *Boss - Der Klonexperte Bild:Klon5.gif *Mandalore der Ultimative - Der Mando-Verbündete Bild:Mando.gif *Corran' - Der Jedimeister Bild:Saber.gif Jedicon Natürlich gehe ich auf die Jedicon 2010 in Düsseldorf. Ich werde mir höchst warscheinlich bei http://www.shirtinator.de dafür noch ein T-Shirt machen lassen, mit vorne Jedipedia an den Ärmeln meinen SW namen also Shadowsith und hinten halt natürlich Star Wars Rocks. Ihr werdet mich definitiv nicht verfehlen können wenn ihr mich finden wollt. (Ich hoffe die Temperaturen lassen ein T-Shirt zu). Projekte Immer mal wieder was. Ich bin derjenige der Artikel über vergessene Schlachten, Schiffe/Fahrzeuge, Organisationen, Planeten und Personen schreibt. Mein Quellengebiet ist die Zeitspanne von 4000VSY-3950VSY und von 22VSY-10NSY (Bei Planeten ist die Zeitspanne ja nicht so wichtig). Welche Projekte ich bald anstreben werde: * Personen der Republic Commando Romanreihe (Größtenteils) Erfüllte Projekte * Rogue Squadron Reihe (größtenteils) * Force Unleashed Artikel (erledigt) * Force of Corruption (erledigt) * Das Fact File muss ich noch durchgehen (größtenteils) Langgezogene Projekte * KotOR (Das kann noch dauern, vor allem die Items und Waffen) * Da ich die Raumschiffe u. Fahrzeuge Reihe Aboniert habe könnte es sein, dass mal was drinnen steht wo noch nicht in Jedipedia ist Wenn mal alles Erledigt ist, dann bin ich wirklich auf Jedipedia arbeitslos XD, oder ich kauf mir mal ne neue Quelle!! Aber bis KotOR fertig is dauert es lange. Erstellte Artikel Meine Artikel sind umgezogen (siehe oben Navigationsblock=> Artikel) Kontakt * E-Mail Freephill@web.de * Skype shadowsith94 * Icq 374677445 Galerie Meine Galerie kommt noch... Shadowsith Shadowsith Shadowsith Shadowsith Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 500 Edits